Loved
by cartuneslover17
Summary: We all know what happened to Lotso at the end of Toy Story 3. But what happened to the hugging bear after being found by the garbage man and strapped to his truck? FIND OUT!
1. Dumped and Found

_**My third TS story. Since "Toy Story 3: The Squeakquel" is seemingly becoming a not-so-successful story, I've moved unto my next idea.**_

**_Please read and review! :)  
__**

He couldn't hold his breath for long.

Lotso gasped as he finally let some air into his lungs, not caring if flies were going to fly right into his mouth.

What was the point?

He was shunned by his hench-toys, pushed off by Big Baby, ended up in a dump, and now here he was strapped to some stupid garbage truck with some lowlife-and incredibly torn-stuff toys.

He hoped that cowboy known as Woody and his friends were all melded into a huge block of garbage and never seeing the kid called Andy. Andy was probably like every other grown kid...

Uncaring of his toys.

But no, Woody kept stating that Andy loved them all and would never give up on him. It was with that determination that they had managed to escape Sunnyside.

And then there was Ken.

Stupid girls' toy...he chose love and compassion over power and dictatorship, which brought all his hench-toys to turn against him.

It was that stupid Barbie that brought Ken to a whole new light...out of all the Barbies in the world, she actually had a brain.

And Big Baby.

He was Lotso's enforcer, his guard, his ally...now he was as his name implied.

A big baby.

He could remember perfectly about how Big Baby cried for his 'momma' before he threw Lotso into the dumpster.

He had no 'momma'.

Lotso knew of it because he himself had lost _his_ 'momma'.

Again with those thoughts! For years he had tried to forget about _her_...but then Woody brought it up in front of everyone.

And the stupid heart tag he had ripped from Big Baby all those years ago...he hoped it was burning somewhere, along with the name of the person whom wrote it.

_**SPLAT!**_

A fly had smacked itself right on his nose. Great...

He might as well get ripped apart, lose his scent of smelling like strawberries, and just spend the rest of his life being some garbage man's truck decoration.

"Oh, here's our stop," one of the stuff toys announced as the truck stopped right next to a large building.

Losto remained frozen and kept on his usual face as the two men emerged from the truck and went inside. Suddenly, there was hooting and hollering as well as laughter. Curiously, Lotso strained his ears to listen closely, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Finally, the man that had found him earlier emerged from the building, a young woman walking beside him.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you!" The man laughed before lightly ruffling her blonde hair.

The woman laughed as she pushed his hands away before fixing her hair. "Thanks, Uncle Mac."

"I'm serious," the man known as Mac laughed as he rubbed elbows with her. "My own niece, a top lawyer!"

"I'm sure there are a lot of lawyers who are top of their game," she laughed.

"Oh, and how's your family?" He asked.

"Well, my daughter's going to lose her first tooth and Filmore's been very busy at the hospital."

"Ah, work," Mac laughed, "I may be a garbage man, but I work just as hard!"

His niece laughed...then her gazed moved toward to his truck, focusing mainly on the toys strapped on the front.

"What is that?" She asked carefully.

Mac looked to his truck. "Oh, you must be looking at the toys I've found during my time at the dump." He led her toward the truck and motioned to Losto. "I found this guy today."

"A Lots-O-Hugging bear..." Her voice trailed off as she gazed at the toy.

"Reminds you of the one you had when you were a kid, huh?" Ma asked.

She looked down. "And the second one after I lost it."

"Well, we all make mistakes," Mac assured her. He turned back to the bear. Then he smiled back at his niece. "Say, does your kid have one?"

"Nope, not really. Why?"

Mac smiled before he reached over and untied Lotso from the grilled and handed it to her. "He still smells like strawberries."

The woman took the bear and gazed at it with a soft but warming smile. For some reason, Lotso's little plastic eyes wanted to squint gaze at hers more closely...Where had he seen such a beautiful shade of blue before?

Mac's niece pinched her nose playfully due to the various smells that mixed with the scent of strawberries.

"He's going to need a good wash," she laughed.

"Aw, come on!" Mac laughed. "I haven't bathed in weeks and look how I turned out!" He wiped a hand across his cheek, only to reveal an ugly garbage stain.

His niece cringed before she held Lotso under one arm. "Well, I got to go. Duty calls. It was great seeing you, Uncle Mac."

"Take care, Daisy," Mac said before saluting her as she made her way over to her car.

As Daisy drove unto the street, Losto, who was placed in a box in the back of the car, slowly poked his head from the cover. He gazed at the young woman who kept her eyes focused on the road.

After gazingher for some time, Losto slowly slid back into the darkness of the box and sighed to himself.

"So we meet again..." He said quietly to himself.


	2. In a Name

_**I'm glad so many people had put this story in their favorites! :)**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

Lotso just sat there inside the box for what seemed like hours. He knew Daisy was out to work so he had time to himself to think over what had just happened today.

Daisy...his Daisy...she was back.

Lotso remembered the good days when he would play tea party with her, along with Chuckles and Big Baby. Daisy would always add more 'sugar' to his cup because, as he surprisingly found he had remembered, it would help the scent of strawberries smell stronger.

He wondered if his scent of strawberries was even on him anymore, due to being tied to the front of the truck for hours...

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and remained in his frozen state when the lid of the box was slowly removed and there appeared the grown face of his owner.

Daisy had grown from a beautiful little girl to beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair glistened in the sunlight, and that sparkle Lotso always saw in her lovely blue eyes had never faded even after all the years they have been apart.

Daisy smiled down at him before she gently picked him up. "Time for you to get washed."

Lotso found himself in a room at some hotel Daisy was staying at. Daisy brought him to the bathroom and placed him in a warm tub of water, surrounded by scented soaps and towels. He wanted to sigh with relief as warm water met his soft, huggable fur...

Daisy rolled the sleeves of her blouse before she grabbed a nearby bathbrush and scrubbed his fur, making sure any garbage stains were off. Then she soaped down along his face, ridding the dead flies that had hit his nose. Finally, after all that, she took him out of the tub and placed him inside a towel and gave him a good rub-down.

Though it was just garbage and stains she had washed away, Lotso felt something else washed away as well.

His heartlessness...his maliciousness...his hatred...

Daisy had washed all the bad things out of him.

Finally, she took out a hairdryer and Lotso was met with a warm breeze and soon his fur was glistening. He looked so brand-new.

"Hold on, Lotso," Daisy laughed as she took out a brush, "you need some serious styling."

As Daisy gently brushed his fur to make it appear more poofy, Lotso thought back on the times when Daisy was a little girl and she would put him in a dress and brush his fur to make him look beautiful. They would play Cinderella, and Lotso was not given the part of Prince Charming.

He remembered the dress he had worn in: yellow.

Daisy's favorite color.

And, apparently, it still was, seeing as her blouse was the color of the sun.

Sun...

Sunnyside...

Lotso didn't want to think about it now, all he wanted to do was be held by his old owner.

When Daisy reached down to brush the fur on his legs, something caught her eye. Gently pulling up Lotso's left leg, she gasped.

"It can't be..." Her voice trailed off in utter shock. Her fingers traced the sole of his feet as her eyes widened. She looked into Losto's face. She seemed like she was going to cry, but a grown woman crying over a toy seemed almost absurd.

So she picked up Losto and hugged him close to her heart.

"I'm sorry I forgot you..." She whispered to him, rocking him gently.

It was then Losto remembered something he tried so hard to forget when he had ran off from Daisy's house and came to Sunnyside.

Her name sewn on his left foot.  
_

Night had fallen and Daisy had gone to bed, placing Lotso opposite of her side of the bed as she fell asleep. Knowing she was fully asleep, the bear slowly got down from the bed and walked over to window of her hotel room.

He gazed at the moon, something he always loved doing. Even when he was in Sunnyside and pushing around toys, when night came and all the toys were asleep, he would go outside and watch the moon. He would think of his past, and why he done what he did...

Now he was thinking about what had happened now.

He slowly turned back to the woman that was sleeping on her bed. The little girl that had become a grown woman, Losto felt he was back in her childhood, as if he had never left her all those years ago.

Looking down at his left leg, Lotso lifted his foot to see the perfectly sewn name in lovely yellow thread. Daisy had put that name on him the day she got him for Christmas to remind him that he was hers and that she promised to love him forever.

She never broke that promise.

Losto smiled...for real this time.


	3. A Beautiful Home, a Beautiful Ruby

_**This chapter is longer than the others, it's also as exciting. ;)**_

_**Please read and review! :)  
_**_

Lotso had no idea what was going on next as he found himself wearing a yellow ribbon around his neck and balloons tied to his hand as Daisy placed him in the backseat of her car. She had won the case a few days ago and now she was packing up and checking out of her hotel, excited to go home.

Home...

Now that the stuffed bear was reunited with Daisy, he wondered what his new home would be like. Was it the same cottage Daisy lived in when she was just a girl? Was the environment beautiful? Were there new toys?

The thought of new toys sent a guilty feeling inside him as he recalled his so-called 'relationship' with the toys back in Sunnyside. For the first time in a long time, he was actually worried about how the toys back in the daycare were coping, as well as the cowboy known as Woody and his friends...Yes, the toys in the daycare would probably push his concern away, and the cowboy's friends probably despised him more than they already had...

He let them burn in the incinerator...Dear Lord, he let them go through a fate that they didn't deserve!

Regret hit the bear hard...but then came hope. Though he didn't know Woody that long, somehow he sensed that the cowboy was one who always got himself and his friends out of the worst situations; he had successfully escaped Sunnyside. Unlike Lotso when he left Daisy all those years ago, Woody never gave up. That Andy was quite a lucky kid to have such a wonderful toy like Woody...

Soon, Lotso was placed beneath what appeared to be a passenger seat of some airplane, Daisy's feet next to him as she lay against her seat in content. The flight attendant made a brief announcement.

"We will arrive in New York City in six hours."

So his new home would be in New York City.

Lotso smiled a bit.

New York was the land of opportunity, and he was prepared to make a fresh start.  
_

Soon, the plane landed and Daisy held Lotso close to her, making sure the balloons around his hand were still filled with air. After getting her luggage, Daisy brought Lotso over to a nearby airport store, and soon, there was a small box of chocolates placed in Lotso's lap. A yellow ribbon, balloons, now chocolate? Lotso stifled a laugh; he must look like quite a sight. He wondered if Daisy was going to add a little hat to make the image more adorable and humorous...

She did. Lotso now had a green cap placed upon his head, probably a souvenir she had bought during her travels.

After calling a taxi, Lotso sat in the backseat next to Daisy as the woman made a phone call to work saying she was back from her case. Oh, how successful his Daisy has become. A lawyer! He remembered during one playtime when she would play court and Lotso was used as a judge while Chuckles was the victim. He smiled, remembering how Daisy played the defense lawyer and proved Chuckles innocent and Big Baby guilty.

Who knew playtime could become something even more?

Finally, the taxi came to a stop and Daisy picked up Lotso and emerged from the vehicle while the driver took her luggage out from the back. Lotso gazed at his new home...

It was a big house. The paint was a glorious mint green, its windows slightly big but lovely, there was also a wishing well of some kind on the far side of the yard. And the garden...Lotso never seen such beautiful flowers all his life. Roses, carnations...

And daisies.

Like his owner, they were beautiful.

Emerging from the door of the house was a young man with red hair and blue eyes like Daisy. Lotso knew it was her husband.

"Daisy!" He exclaimed happily as he rushed over and embraced his wife. Lotso was right in the middle as the two hugged and shared a kiss; but he didn't mind.

After the kiss broke, Daisy laughed. "Oh, Filmore, it's so good to be home! I feel like such a moron for leaving you guys a lot lately."

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Filmore laughed. "You're always worth the wait."

"You're too sweet," Daisy laughed.

Finally, Daisy and Filmore brought her luggage into the house and Lotso was placed on the couch while the couple went into the kitchen to have some coffee. The bear gazed around at the living room.

Everything was just so lovely and seemingly expensive. Marble floors, antique vases that stood on each side of the large screen television. He shifted his gaze toward the coffee table in front of him.

It was there he found a glittering bow.

Lotso cocked an eyebrow. Sure, Daisy was a girl, but what was a grown woman doing with such a small and quite childish hair accessory?

"So you found him?" He heard Filmore say from the kitchen.

"Can you believe it?" Daisy laughed. "Uncle Mac found him in the dump!"

"Well, he sure looks brand-new," Filmore chuckled, "you must have broken a few nails just to clean him up."

"True, my manicure's a bit chipped," Daisy chuckled. "But it was worth it...and I'm scheduling Cindy for an appointment, anyway."

Lotso froze once more as Daisy came into the living room. She picked him up and brought him upstairs. The next thing Lotso knew, he was placed atop some bed with violet bedding. After Daisy closed the door behind her, Lotso shifted, holding the items close to him as he gazed at the room he was placed in.

The walls were covered with posters of cartoons, there was a hanging solar system on the ceiling, and a toy poking its head out from a toy chest...

A toy?

Lotso blinked as he looked over at the mysterious toy peering at him from across the room, hidden in the shadows of the toy chest.

"L-lotso?" The toy said quietly.

Lotso didn't say anything, he just continued staring like an idiot.

Finally, the toy poked his head out from within the chest and Lotso saw it was green toy figure.

"Lotso!" The figure exclaimed happily. "It is you!"

Finally, Lotso stared in realization as the biggest of smiled formed on his lips. "Gumby!" He exclaimed, tossing aside the cap and chocolates on the bed, except the balloons.

"Hey, guys!" The toy known as Gumby shouted as he looked around the room. "It's Lotso! He's back!"

Finally, the room began to stir as toys emerged from their hiding places. From the closet, from the bookshelves, from underneath the bed.

They were Lotso's old friends.

"Lotso!" A pink toy mouse exclaimed as Lotso hopped from the bed and gazed at the toys he hadn't seen in years. "You're here!"

"Hey there, Ritz," Lotso laughed.

They toys gathered around him, bombarding him with greetings as well as questions.

"Where have you been Lotso?" A toy snake asked.

"What happened to you?" Asked a smiley face ball.

"Guys, guys," Lotso laughed, "one at a time!"

Oh, what a feeling! The toys he had left behind were all here! Daisy never gave any of them away!

"What's going on?" Said a voice.

Lotso looked over the crowd as he saw a pair of blue eyes emerge from the shadows of what appeared to be a toy pet carrier. Finally, the mysterious person emerged from its place as it strolled on all fours toward where the other toys were.

"Purry!" Gumby exclaimed happily as he placed green arm on Lotso. "This is him! This is Lotso! The toy we've been talking about!"

Lotso took a good look at the toy that approached him with graceful steps as well as a smile on her face. Purry was a stuffed cat with black and white fur, and a yellow collar with a plastic bell around her neck. And she had plastic eyes that were more blue than Daisy's.

"Hey there, big bear," the cat known as Purry greeted with a thick, interesting accent as she idly flicked her tail. "I'm Purry. Gumby and the guys told me a lot about you since I came here."

"Really?" Lotso blinked.

"Daisy bought her a few months ago," Gumby whispered to Lotso. "She's from Jersey."

"That explains the accent," Lotso chuckled.

"Hey, Lotso," the toy mouse known as Ritz chirped. "Where are Chuckles and Big Baby?"

Suddenly, Lotso's face fell as the past slowly came back to him. "Well, Chuckles...Chuckles got taken in by a little girl. And Big Baby..." He sighed deeply. "He's at a daycare."

"Oh, dear..." Ritz said sadly.

"Where were you?" Gumby asked.

Lotso averted his eyes. "At a dump..."

"No!" Ritz gasped. "That's so horrible!"

"Not as horrible as Daisy's uncle strapping me to his truck before Daisy found me," Lotso lightly chuckled.

"You're lying," Purry laughed as she leaned in and sniffed. "You smell like stawberries."

"The scent was manufactured to be long-lasting," the bear laughed.

"Lotso, it is just so awesome you're back!" Gumby said with enthusiasm. "After you disappeared, Daisy couldn't stop crying."

"And then she got herself a new Lotso..." Lotso said without thinking. "I mean..." He said quickly as he looked at the ground. "Did she?"

"Oh, she did," the toy snake answered. "But she never loved that guy as much as she loved you."

Lotso's eyes widened. "You mean...she didn't really replace me?"

"No, her parents did!" Ritz answered. "Shame on them for losing you! They bought a new one after Daisy realized you were missing."

"Oh, Lotso," Gumby sighed. "Daisy didn't want to love another bear. But she didn't want to hurt her parents' feelings for trying to make her feel better that she had no choice but the play with her new Lotso."

"Storytime just wasn't the same with a new Lotso," Ritz sighed.

Lotso could barely breath. Daisy never meant to replace him all those years ago! Oh, if only he stayed a bit longer he would have seen the look on Daisy's face to reveal some sort of pain and longing for _him_ despite cuddling with a duplicate.

"You're very lucky, Lotso," Purry said. "You're still her favorite even after you went missing. And you definitely will be for Ruby."

"Ruby?" Lotso repeated.

"You don't know?" Gumby asked excitedly as he patted him on the arm. "Daisy has a daughter!"

Lotso's eyes lit up at the news. "A daughter?"

"It's upstairs, sweetie," said a voice from downstairs. Footsteps thumped as the noise carried itself upstairs, followed by a girlish giggle.

"That's Ruby!" Gumby said excitedly as he and other toys scattered off.

Lotso hurriedly climbed up the bed and placed back on the cap and the chocolates on his lap, making sure the balloons around his hand were intact and ready. He caught a glimpse of Purry strolling back to her cat carrier. Before she got back in the shadows, she winked at him. Lotso smiled, feeling his fur frizz as if he were blushing before he froze in his usual toy state.

The door quickly opened and Ruby rushed in.

"Oh, mommy!" Ruby squealed when she saw Lotso on her bed. "He's so cute!" Removing the hat and chocolates from him, she picked him up and hugged him. Lotso's smile grew bigger as she hugged him even tighter, very close to her heart.

Ruby was beautiful. She had beautiful, sparkling blue eyes like her parents, and she had strawberry blonde hair, a combination of her mother's blonde hair and her redhead father. She was a perfect creation, Lotso thought, her parents brought forth such a wonderful and sweet child to the world.

"Mmm..." Ruby moaned as she sniffed him. "Strawberries. My favorite." She carefully removed the balloons from his hand and placed him on the bed before placing on the green cap he had worn and openedthe box of chocolates. With a mouthful of chocolate, Ruby rushed over and pressed a button on her stereo and music played. She smiled at Lotso on the bed. "May I have this dance?"

She picked up Lotso and twirled him around the room, accomodating to the beat. Rubydipped down a bit, laughing as she threw Lotso in the air before catching him. Finally, the music ended before going to commercial and Ruby stared out her window as she stroked Lotso, holding him close to her and never letting go.

"I promise to take good care of you," she told him as she nuzzled her nose atop his head.

Lotso knew she would keep that promise.  
**___**

**_Okay, just so you'd know, Daisy's husband, Filmore, is named after that peace bus from the movie CARS, another Pixar film. And if you were born in the 90s, you know who Gumby is. :)_**


	4. Second Chance

_**You people remember Purry the stuffed cat from the last chapter? Well, there's a lot more of her in this one. Go to my profile and check out a picture of her! She's SO cute! But her Jersey accent proves she's more than just cute; she has spunk! :D  
_**_

Lotso loved his new home, but not as much as he loved Ruby. She was so sweet, caring, and very playful and imaginative. Oh, the things she would do when playing with her toys: tea parties, storytime, dancing. Though storytime was Lotso' favorite, he loved it whenever Ruby would play doctor, and using him to play as Dr. Home.

Ruby had whispered to him later that when she grew up she would become a doctor like her father. Lotso thought it was a great career choice for such a bright child like Ruby.

Other than Ruby, Lotso loved being with the other toys. And Purry was quite the charming pal, Lotso knew. She would flick her tail at him playfully, purr at him if she needed a favor, and be an overall awesome toy to play together with in the adventures Ruby would come up with.

Gumby had informed him a while back on what happened to the duplicate Lotso before Ruby was born. Apparently, though Daisy had loved him, she just couldn't feel anything like she did with her one true Lotso. But she gave that other Lotso a better life, giving her to a friend's daughter who lived somewhere in California. At least the other Lotso will be loved by a child all over again, Lotso was glad for that.

Though he was happy, Lotso couldn't rid the guilt that ached deep within his stuffing.

Memories of the past...the monster he had been...the toys he had hurt...the toys he thought he might have killed...

Lotso felt ashamed for what he had done for so long; and what he had acted toward his old friends Chuckles and Big Baby. Chuckles, bless him, still respected Lotso even though the bear had hardened and refused to be anyone's friend anymore. The toy clown tried to reason with him, tried to tell him what he was doing was wrong...but Lotso just pushed him away. He was probably well taken care of by that girl who found him torn after Lotso forced him into being played with by the young kids. What was her name...Bonnie?

And Big Baby...Lotso now admitted he refused to let Big Baby reunite with Daisy for the jealousy and anger that he had not had a duplicate in Daisy's arms. Big Baby was an innocent soul, just wanting to be loved, and Lotso took that away from him all those years ago. He took him away from his 'momma'.

And all those toys back in the daycare...he ruled them with an iron fist, rigging the entire system of Sunnyside, destroying the true happiness of playtime and turned it into slave labor. Toys who were forced to be played with so roughly were either broken, torn, or had their parts missing. Some had been thrown away because the damages were just too severe...

_That cowgirl was right_, Lotso thought sadly,_ I am a bully. Worse, actually..._

As a week passed, Lotso spent most of his time alone whenever Ruby was done playing with them. He wouldn't participate in much chatter or activities with the other toys as he usually did. He would slip out of Ruby's embrace when she was asleep and sit atop the windowsill at night and watch the stars, deep in thought. He was quiet most of the time, and rarely smiling.

The other toys had noticed his change and grew worried. But the one that was most concerned was Purry, and the stuffed cat was going to get to the bottom of it.  
_

The stars looked so much brighter tonight...

Lotso sighed as he gazed out the window, loving the sheet of darkened blue that engulfed him through the glass. It was the only thing that seemed to drift him away from his guilt, though not entirely...

"Hey, fuzzy."

Startled, Lotso turned to see Purry hop from a nearby chair and unto the desk that was next to the windowsill. For as long as they knew each other, Lotso could have sworn she was an actual cat; it was so surprising she had such agility for someone who was filled with cotton.

"Oh, hey, Purry..." Lotso said quietly, quickly averting his eyes.

Purry strolled over before settling herself beside him and gazed out the window toward the night sky. "Wow, it sure is a nice night."

"Yeah," Lotso said quietly.

Purry gave him a curious look, then cleared her throat. "Alright, Mr. Too-Cool-to-Carebear...what's up?"

Lotso finally looked at her, half startled. "N-nothing..."

"Oh, don't give me any that 'it ain't nothing' junk!" Purry said in a sassy tone, her Jersey accent becoming thicker. "Seriously, what's up? You ain't playing much, you ain't talking much, you won't even cuddle up with Ruby like you usually do." And she jerked her head over to a slumbering Ruby in her bed.

Lotso sighed as he gazed back at the night sky. "I don't deserve any that..."

"What are you talking about?" Purry asked in confusion.

Lotso turned to her, his eyes saddened. "Purry...I'm not a good bear...I've done things...horrible things..." If he wasn't a toy, he would have shed tears then and there. "I've hurt toys in the past, Purry..."

Purry just stared at him, not in repulsion or horror...but in concern.

"Tell me everything, Lotso," she pleaded softly, "please."

For almost an hour, Lotso spilled the truth to the stuffed cat. He told her how he, Chuckles, and Big Baby have crossed distances to reunite with Daisy...he told her how he had snapped and became heartless after seeing Daisy with another bear...he told her how he came to Sunnyside and placed himself as top leader and turned it into a prison for toys...

He even told her about the incinerator incident.

"I-I don't even know if Woody and his friends had escaped it or not..." Lotso said quietly, looking down in shame.

Purry had been silent the whole time, letting it all sink in. She gazed at the bear that the other toys had talked about and missed so dearly. Though what he had done was not right, she couldn't blame him. The poor guy never realized how much Daisy truly loved despite what had happened. He just felt so hurt...so alone.

"I don't think Ruby deserves to play with me," Lotso sighed sadly. "Her mother should have kept the other Lotso and gave him to her."

Purry's eyes widened in shock. And with that, she smacked his arm with a hard flick of her tail.

"Ow!" Lotso exclaimed as he looked at his arm where she hit him. "What?"

"Lotso, listen to me," she told him in a soft but firm voice as she placed her paws on his arms. "You ever heard of the saying, 'you can't change the past, but you can change the future'? You ever heard of that?"

Lotso looked at her. "Well, yeah, that quote has been used on products a thousand times over."

"Okay, forget the shampoo and fiber bars!" Purry told him. "Look, what you did was wrong, we both know that. But..." She looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling, even at night. "There's always time to change. And Lotso...you can change. You _have _changed."

Lotso stared at her, his eyes widening a little.

"Look around you," Purry told him before motioning a paw to the entire room. "You're in a wonderful home filled with loving toys who care about you. Daisy loves you, Ruby loves you,I..." She stopped quickly. "I...I'm your friend." She wrinkled her nose, her little plastic whiskers shaking. "Lotso..." She said softly. "You're given a second chance...don't turn it down."

For a few moments, Lotso stared at her.

Then he smiled.

"You toys from Jersey sure know how to make a bear wake up and smell the flapjacks!" He laughed.

"Yeah, we Jerseys may have a lot of sass," Purry chuckled before checking her paw as if she had a manicure. "But we got brains, I can tell you that."

Lotso laughed...then he lifted his foot. He smiled as he read Daisy's name sewn on it. After staring at it for some time, he looked up back at Purry.

"Thanks, Purry," he told her gratefully.

"Hey, no prob, L," she winked. "So...Gumby mentioned about giving a speech tomorrow on what do if you've been accidentally taken by one of Ruby's friends. Think you'll join?"

Lotso chuckled as he smiled at her. "Count me in."  
_

_**Yeah, in my opinion, Jersey people and New York people's accents sound basically the same. But I have to admit, Jersey people might be sassier. Hey, if any of you guys out there are from Jersey, don't take this as offense. You guys rock! :D**_


	5. Playtime and Toy Time

_**Last chapter! Thank you to everyone who doesn't hate Lotso and knows he deserves a second chance!**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

_The hospital room was quiet as the patient Gumby, whom was later diagnosed with a tongue disease, lay in his bed, feeling nervous as he awaited for his surgery to begin. He quickly glanced up as Dr. Lotso Home entered the room, adjusting his glasses as he peered at his board._

_"Let's get this over with," the bear grumbled. "I got a cartoon airing at eight."_

_Suddenly appearing beside him was the lovely and nice nurse Purry, whom gave the doctor a warning look before giving Gumby a smile. "Are you ready, Mr. Gumby?" She asked softly._

_"Ready as I'll ever be," Gumby said quietly, swallowing hard._

_"Tick tock!" Cried the frantic voice of Ritz as she ran into the room. Not only was she a toy mouse, she was also a toy with built-in clock that showed on her chest. And she quickly pointed the time to the doctor. "We're going to be late! We're going to be late! We must not be late for a very important date!"_

_"Calm down, Nurse Ritz," Lotso sighed before glancing over to the patient. "Okay, I'm ready to cut his tongue out."_

_Gumby gulped as his pupils dilated. "C-cut?"_

_"He doesn't mean it literally," Purry assured him before going behind his bed and slowly eased it out of the room. She gave Lotso a warning look. "Right?"_

_"Hey, once his tongue swells up," Lotso joked bitterly, "he won't have bad taste again."_

_"Dr. Home!" Ritz squeaked before appearing beside him with an X-ray file. "Here's an X-ray of one of your patients who swallowed a nickel!"_

_Lotso took the file and examined it. "Well, he won't have to worry about anyone stealing his money..."_

_Purry groaned. "Oh, Dr. Home...Could you try being-"_

"Ruby, let's go!"

Ruby quickly dropped her toys on the floor and grabbed her purse on her bed before dashing downstairs; they were going out for dinner. Once the family's car was heard leaving the driveway, the toys immediately came back to life, laughing about playtime and the wonders of what would happen next concerning Gumby's tongue and the patient who swallowed a nickel.

Lotso chuckled as he removed the plastic glasses Ruby had made just for him. "I swear, Ruby is well on her way to going to medical school."

"And soon she'll be bossing around nurses," Purry chuckled as she through off the white paper hatRuby made for her. "Seriously, does she know how to make a dramedy or what?"

"Tick tock!" Ritz exclaimed to the other toys as she pointed to her chest. "The show's about to start!"

"Mine or Buzz Lightyear of Star Command?" Gumby asked hopefully.

"Yours, of course!" The toy mouse squeaked.

Soon, the toys sat on the comfy couch as Lotso picked up the remote and pressed the POWER button. The screen quickly turned on and soon Gumby's face appeared and the theme song played.

"Oh, this never gets old!" Gumby sighed happily as he watched his old series air on as it always had for years even though it ended a long time ago. "I wonder if Ruby might get a Pokey toy sometime..."

"Then her parents might have to score Ebay," Purry snorted as she rubbed at her whiskers with a paw. "Your toys are very rare...and very expensive."

"The keychains are out," Lotso insisted.

"Not the same," Purry laughed. "How's Gumby going to ride a Pokey doll that the size of his arm?"

"Oh, oh!" Gumby exclaimed as he pointed at the screen. "This is the part where the Blockheads tear a page out of the book with us in it and send us to Space Voyage!"

"Thanks for spoiling the first five minutes, boy," Lotso laughed.

As the toys watched, Lotso felt something lightly touch his arm. Turning, he found Purry's tail brushing his arm in a friendly manner. Glancing up at the cat, she smirked and winked at him.

That wink said so much.

This is your new life...this is your new home...this is the new you...

An expression could say a thousand words, but Lotso knew one word that would fit Purry perfectly.

_Friend_.

He got a friend in Purry, as well as he had been reunited with his old friends. Though Chuckles and Big Baby were gone, he knew they would always be his friends no matter what, no matter how far they were. Lots-O'-Hugging Bear found a friend in everyone as well as he was a friend to all.

Especially Daisy.

He was still hers after all the years of being apart, and finally knowing that she still loved him even after having another bear, that piece inside of him that had snapped so long ago...it was finally mended.

He was loved.

And, the bear's heart that was swelling somewhere in that stuffing of his, he loved it.

"Oh, did you see those Blockheads shoot the page with an cross-bow?" Gumby exclaimed.

And he would love it if Gumby wouldn't keep talking during the movie...  
**___**

**_Well, that's it. But I won't stop there! Like Woody and the gang, Lotso and his gang will have their adventures, to infinity and beyond!_**

**_Also, if you want to see pictures of Gumby and Ritz, go to profile. Also, check out the awesome drawing I posted on my Deviantart page, cartuneslover16; it's on my profile as well!_**

**_Also, if you don't know, the scene that Ruby was imagining is something referenced to the television drama "House". _**


End file.
